


I Accidently Hit A Tiger On The Way Home

by Awkwarddragons



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tiger Zoro, Zoro has a tigers tail, Zoro has tiger ears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji was tired of working every day, his father controlling his life, and he was running out of cigarettes. To make matters worse he just damaged the front bumper of his new Subaru. How? </p><p>Well to put it simply he hit a tiger that just happened to cross the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sanji walked out the restaurants, keys in one hand his suit coat in the other. His goal was to pick up a pack or two of cigarettes and then go home and sleep until the next day repeated the day prior. No he wasn`t a negative man, life was boring at the moment and living in the world was hard at the moment with all the money issues.

None of that happened though because as soon as he started his car his father called and requested his presence at the main house. Of course Sanji had to go or else something bad would happen, that something could mean anything and anything was quite terrifying. So two and a half hours later Sanji arrives at the main house and leaves not even an hour later.

He was pissed. One because he had no smokes. Two, his father was a complete and utter jackass whom Sanji hated. Three was because he was arranged to marry a girl for money. Money that wasn`t his but his fathers and there was nothing to be done about this arranged marriage either, it was set in stone.

To prove how pissed he was Sanji kicked down his father’s mailbox, right off the wooden post. No shame and regret there only that the mailbox flew off somewhere far. The blonde cook pulled out his keys and jumped into his Subaru and began the long drive home. Tired and hungry Sanji was tempted to pull over and just grab a bite to eat or even stop and take a nap. But money was tight and rent had to be paid somehow.

A red blinking noise indicted and notified Sanji that he was running low on gas and so when he came upon the first gas station he saw and man was he furious. They wanted two fifty for a gallon, that’s where the rest of his money was going, gas prices. Sadly this place had no convenience store add on, just a lonely little stop and fill gas station. Disappointed about not getting a pack or two of smokes by now Sanji got into the blue vehicle and pulled out of the gas station and down the roads.

Before he knew it nine o` clock rolled around and he knew it was going to be another little to no sleep night for him, but that’s how it is living in the modern world with money prices askew and the cost of living seeming unfair.

Sanji was doing good on time and thought he would make it home early unfortunately he jinxed his luck because at that moment a tiger walked out in front of his car. He cursed like an angry sailor as he hit the cat dead on. Ruining his front bumper and injuring the endangered cat species. “Shit.” Was the only word Sanji could mutter when he saw the damage. His bumper alone would cost a pretty penny to be fixed and a wild tiger that was bleeding from a huge gash along its chest. Well that was going to be pricey anyways since it was a tiger.

He fumbled with his blue dress shirt as he contemplated what he should do. Deciding to help the wounded cat he picked it up, or more like dragged it in a way, and placed it in his trunk on the painting tarp that has always been there. Wiping his hands on his pants he closed the trunk and then proceeded to pick up his damaged bumper and threw it in the backseat, thanking several gods that none of his tires were damaged.   

Change of plans…again.

“Time to pay Law a visit.” Sanji said as he slicked back his hair for a second before letting it fall again, covering the right side of his face. He turned on the radio and practically laughed when he heard Ozzy Osbourne’s song Crazy Train begin to play. He hummed along and headed towards the office of Trafalgar Law.

>>>>>>> 

At ten twenty Sanji pulled into the parking lot of the surgeon. Though the closed sign was up he knew that the doc was still here because there are two other cars in the lot besides his. He took no time in opening the door and once he did made it a mission to help the cat in his trunk, who he accidently hit.

Sanji walked into the small clinics waiting room and marched onwards towards Laws office. Opening the door his eyes widened in both fear and shock. Law was bent over on his desk with the red haired chrysanthemum looming above him in a seductive pose. It must have clicked that he was staring because he covered his eyes and backed out of the room. “Jesus Christ Law! You could lock the door or close the clinic for shits sake!” I removed my hands from my eyes and saw the surgeon walk over to me as he fixed his disheveled clothes and hair.

“Says the one who barged into my office as if his ass was on fire.” The surgeon had a mile wide grin at the snarky comment all while Sanji just simply tsk back. The chrysanthemum walked out of the office and leaned against the door frame his one arm grabbing Law and pulling him in for an embrace. “So why you here?” It was said in a rude and brute fashion which was expected from the brute flower.

“Shit! I almost forget, I hit a tiger with my car and I-”

“Wait a tiger?” Law chuckled and continued speaking. “I`m not a big cat specialist Sanji. I`m a surgeon who operates on humans.” Sanji fumbled with his pockets as he itched for a cigarette.

“Look, I`ve had a shitty day and am out of cigarettes. I just want to go get some and go home and sleep. I can`t go anywhere else because there is no one I could go to in this city.” Sanji sighed and plopped himself down in one of the waiting room chairs.

Law looked close and could see the dark bags forming under the man’s eyes. His neat appearance looked really messed up, like he`d ran a 40 mile marathon nonstop for days.  The darker haired man removed his lovers arm and walked over to the door. “Show me the cat and then I`ll think about it.”

Sanji lifted his head up and smiled as he ran for the door and to his car. The blonde popped the trunk and sure enough the big cat still laid inside, only this time it was staring back at the two with lazy eyes.

It yawned and that was enough for Sanji to kick the trunk closed with his leg. Law was also shocked and so he swallowed thickly and told the blonde that he had to get some tranquilizing substance to put the thing back to bed.

“Okay open the trunk and I`ll inject this into the cat and we wait it fall asleep before I do anything else.” Sanji nodded and opened the trunk, the surgeon ran towards the cat and quickly inserted the needle into its neck and backed up, afraid to remove the needle he`d wait till the beast was asleep.

Eventually the red haired man came outside and told Sanji that his name was Kidd, Eustass Kidd. Sanji just nodded and told the man that he was Sanji, just Sanji. As Sanji had no want or need to tell Kidd about his last name and the heavy burden it carries and how much it pisses Sanji off. The cook shrugged off the feeling when Law opened the trunk and ushered for Kidd to help with carrying the cat inside.

Kidd was able to bring the cat in and Law was able to check up on the cat. Everything was normal for the most part, except for the fact that it would be sporting a life time scar thanks to the chest wound. “It wasn`t me. I hit him but didn`t injure him…much.” Sanji didn`t want to admit it but the tiger really had him worried for some reason, maybe it was guilt. Hitting it with the car was mean but then again it was an accident.   

The sound of tools and the metal tray hitting the floor caught his attention and brought him out from his thoughts. “Sanji! Kidd!” Laws frantic scream pulled me out that waiting room chair like the building was on fire. Screeching to a halt in front of the door I stood next to kid who was leaning on the frame. Both of us stared in disbelief at the sight before us.

The tiger sat on the ground and stared at Law sitting close by him, his big paws rested on Laws lap as his tail swished back and forth on the ground. “Its tame?” The blonde asked trying to convince himself more than anyone that this was real. “Seems so.” Was the only response he got and it was from Law of course.

He assumed that Eustass Kidd wasn`t one to talk much and that was understandable, what wasn`t understandable was why the big cat was purring. “Is he purring?”

“No Sanji big cats cannot purr. Hes chuffing.” Law smiled and rubbed the tigers head. It was clearly friendly. “Care to explain?” This time it was Eustass who asked and Sanji was thankful he was as lost as he was. “Chuffing is simply their way of purring, like their happy sound. It’s a friendly and non-threating noise by them practically snorting through their nostrils.”

“Wow. Never knew you were a tiger expert Law.” Sanji said his comment dripping with sarcasm. Law chuckled and gestured for Sanji to come towards him and the man eater. His face cringed and declined saying that he was a cook not a dish to be cooked.

Though it was useless because the tiger caught Sanjis gaze and for a moment they stared at each other.  Ocean blue eyes meeting kiwi green ones. Sanji felt as if he was in a trance, lost in the tigers eyes. Only he snapped back to reality when the four hundred pound big cat came sauntering towards him. He stumbled over and fell to the floor, with the tiger now in his face and practically staring him down. He cringed his face in fear. Expecting something, anything or not.

Because when a pink wet and sticky tongue licked Sanjis face he flipped out and simply wiped the tiger spit off and flung it to the side. “That hurt. You have a got barbs on your tongue yet you still lick me.” Sanji smiled still and patted the big cats head.

“Sanji he seems really tame and I can`t have him in the clinic tomorrow when people start to show up. It would freak them out, so you should take it with you.” Law stood and began to pick up the fallen equipment. “Dude my landlord would kill me.” Sanji tensed as the big cat laid down in his lap and began to chuff once more.

“Sneak him in like you sneak ladies in. Seems like hes taken a shine to you, plus you hit him with _your_ car.” Law had a point and so Sanji sighed and shook his head. “Why not. And I don`t sneak ladies in. I would love to, but I don`t got time.” The doctor laughed and whispered something to Kidd as he passed him.

“What did he say?” Sanji demanded an answer as to why Kidd was now laughing. “He said you might not swing that way, you like men.” Law emerged from the back room with a leash and handed it to Sanji. “Use this its an old one I found once after a patient left it here.”

Sanji placed it over the tigers neck and clicked the leash on. “Like I said no major wounds, that cut on his chest is an old scar that reopened, it will scab up in a few days.” Sanji patted the big cat and let him get up first and then he proceed to stand and stretch his muscles. The tiger shook his head and body before stretching and yawing, showing his big teeth and making Sanji regret his choice all over again.

“Good luck.” Eustass said as he pushed Sanji out of the clinic and into the parking lot, tiger in tow. “Now if you don`t mind we have something to do.” The clinic door closed behind kid and there Sanji stood. Out in the parking lot with a tiger in the middle of the city late at night looking like a victim of one too many sleepless nights.

He put the tiger in the trunk and decided to stop by and pick up a dog cage Franky owned, but never used. It was large enough for the cat to fit into for one night. After getting the cage Sanji stopped by the convenience store and grabbed three packs of cigarettes and a lock for his bedroom door, just in case.        


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for leaving Kudos, comments, or even just reading the story it really makes me happy  
> I also want to mention that the tiger is a full grown male tiger that weighs around 400 lbs   
> Sorry for making some things unclear

Sanji ran his finger over the thick books and their binds, reading the title quickly and then moving on if it wasn`t what he was searching for. His eyes were drooping and the bags under his eyes seem to only get worse, as it was nearly impossible to sleep with a full grown tiger in your house. Even though he managed to get a cage from Franky and the lock he still felt unsettled about the situation. He was also able to drop off his car and instead borrow Frankys truck with monster wheels that also worried Sanji.  

“Sanji-kun, do you need some help?” The blonde turned and saw Nico Robin, local librarian and world renowned archeologist. “Ah. That would be lovely my wonderful Robin-Chan.” Sanji smiled warmly at the librarian and friend as she walked over to him with a couple books in hand, most likely to be put back on the shelf. “I need a book on tigers, if possible.”

The dark haired girl walked a bit and placed the books she was carrying on a deep purple cart and then continued deeper into the library. The two walked into the nonfiction section and Robin quickly found some books about tigers, she pointed them to Sanji and wished him luck. Sanji swore she always knew what was going on, or maybe she thought he was writing a paper or something and not harboring a four hundred pound beast. Before she walked out of sight she told him that Franky fixed his car and was ready to be picked up.

He was thankful for that, it wasn`t that he had anything against the man or his wife (Robin)…he had no way to repay them and had a tight schedule. Catering for his friends also brightened Sanjis day even if he always had to yell at the rubber idiot who ran the group. Oh well this is the contract you sign when you want friends.

Sanji came back from his thoughts and skimmed through a couple of the tiger books, some being full of information others being _I-can-now-read-by-myself_ books. Eventually he picked two books, hoping they could help with his situation. He sighed as he thought about it. _‘Law never did mention bringing it back, or did he?_ ’ and what even was his situation. The old grandfather clock sounded and Sanji cursed a bit in his head as he rushed towards the checkout.

He was going to be late for his shift at work tonight, again and he knew it. He had to pick up his car and then take the Tiger to Law, but it was impossible to lift and carry alone. Maybe it would follow him?

Frustrated and confused the cook brought his hands to his head to massage his temples on to hit himself with the books. If Sanji could he`d curse like a sailor, but took respect that this was a public place to be respected. He walked towards the search desk after taking a minute and then started walking over to the main desk, to check out the books.

After checking out the books he wanted, he drove Frankys beast of a truck back to its owner. After roughly an hour of driving he pulled into Frankys driveway. Along with him he took out a six pack of coke, the books, and a couple of twentys, totaling up to about eighty dollars.

The man himself was easy to spot as he was the only one who would wear a speedo and Hawaiian shirt halfway through winter, but that’s what made the man unique and different from most. It’s also what made him one of the Straw Hats, a group started by Monkey D. Luffy a longtime friend and said rubber idiot.

The group currently consisted of seven, but possibly eight as Luffy met a strange man last time they got together about two weeks ago. Robin and Franky were in the group as well, Nami-Swan and Ussop as well and then them two, Luffy and Sanji. The fantastic seven! Or eight.

He handed the six pack to the man who tore one out, popped the top and took a long drink. Watching him made Sanji want a smoke and so he reached into his breast pocket of his nice black suit with gold buttons, and took out a Death cigarette and a match box.

He placed the toxic stick between his lips and lit the match, the fire dancing as it touched the stick and soon died out. The man took a drag and breathed out a cloud of smoke.

“Cook, bro. Man that was some damage on your bumper, but don`t worry I fixed it up and now it`s looking Super!” Franky struck his signature pose causing the cook to crack and grin.

“Hey sorry man I gotta run. Got a late shift tonight and have a couple other errands to run.”  Sanji caught glimpse of the keys shine and caught them before the ground could. Franky nodded and pulled out another Cola, the six pack down to four. “Its in the back.” Sanji thanked him and pulled the cash out of his pocket and placed it in the mans giant hand.

Opening the garage door the blonde saw his car looking new, almost as if he just bought it from the dealership. Checking the time once more he realized he`d have no time to stop by Laws or even his house for that matter.

He hopped into the drivers seat and tossed the books to the passenger seat, the car started with a refreshing purr which made Sanji happy. He took off from Frankys and towards the Baratie knowing Zeff was going to give him a talk for being late today.

>>>>>> 

After work Sanji felt dead, utterly tired and starving. He decided to dial Laws number to see what he would say about the tiger.

“Hey Law. I was wondering when you wanted the tiger back.” Sanjis voice was raspy and sounded really hoarse.

“Take him to the zoo. I don`t want him.” Law sounded out of breath and so erotic, and then it occurred to the poor cook that he may have called at a bad time. “I`ll call you tomorrow Law, by-” The surgeon hung up on him or maybe it was Eustass. His body shivered at the thought, it didn`t weird him out or anything it was just…different yet so normal.

He stubbed out his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe and began that walk to his car, keys dangling in his hand.

Sanji walked in his little apartment and set his keys in the empty fruit bowl. He grumbled as he bent down to slip off his dress shoes. As much as he loved women, the one who owned the apartment and was constantly nagging him about rent, drove him mad. He flicked the light off in the mudroom and moved to the kitchen for some dinner.

He heard it before entering the kitchen and it seemed to come from all directions, a jingling sort of noise like a bell or three. He reached for the largest chef knife he had and was thankful he knew where they were located in the kitchen.

The lights flicked on and Sanji whipped around knife held in both hands and shaking a bit as he held it in front of his body, he was too tired to try to not be sacred.

The tiger sat in front of him with wide eyes and a curious expression. Sanji sighed, relief washed over his mind and soul as he placed the knife on the table and knelt down to the tiger’s eye level. The knife was easy to reach in case, but the beast seemed so tame the knife seemed unnecessary.

He ruffled the animals fur behind his ears and noticed it when the tiger leaned in towards his touch. Three gold hearings hung from one of the black ears. Sanjis face must have been concerned because next thing he knows the large animal is walking past him and plops down on the floor with a thud.

That was it. Sanji was officially horrified and yet fascinated. A full grown four hundred pound tiger is acting like a baby kitten and is being so cuddly. Sanji gulped as he turned around. What he saw made him smile like he`d seen the Seven Wonders of the World.

The orange cat was on his back and rolling around on the ground chuffing. Sanji laughed and fell to the floor. For some weird reason he felt oddly comfortable around the cat, almost as if he knew that the cat wasn`t going to hurt him, intentionally of course.

“Hey, whats your name?” Sanji stared as the tiger rolled over and gave Sanji the _really?_ look. “Hmm…We`ll get back on it.” For once Sanji felt at peace, no problems only him and the big cat. “Well I`m Sanji. Just Sanji.” The two sat in awkward silence for a second, both just staring off into space.

The clock chimed and Sanji stood, he picked up one of the books and read through it quickly grateful to be out of the awkward moment. When he found what he needed he checked his fridge and found what he was looking for. Raw meat, large raw meat meant for Luffy. The blonde pulled it and placed it near the tiger who seemed cautious at first and then consumed it all in a couple bites.  

Sanji turned back and pulled out some leftovers and warmed them up and then set them on the dining room table. He took a large bowl and placed it on the floor and grabbed himself some wine. Pouring himself a glass he began to eat as the big cat fell asleep and its snores filled the room.

The cook washed his dish and then got ready for bed. He also put the tiger in the cage and placed a lock on it along with tethering it down, they might have become friends but that was still no reason to trust a real live tiger that could kill and eat you at will.

Sanji set his alarm as he had an afternoon shift at a part time job and couldn`t be late. He checked the doors lock and then placed the lock he bought from the local convenience store on it to secure it. The blonde then walked over to his bed, climbed in and curled up in the blankets.

 

>>>>>>> 

Waking up to an alarm is always annoying. But whats worse is when your alarm doesn`t go off and you barely have time for a shower and brunch.

Someone was violently shaking the poor cook who needed more than one nights worth of sleep. “Hey!”

“Yo!” Sanji rolled over and blinked his eyes still blurry from being in dreamland no more than a minute ago. When he saw the man on the side of his bed though he went from half asleep to fully awake in the blink of an eye. “Do you have any good booze? Or Sake? Sake would be preferable.”

Sanji didn`t listen to the man’s prattle as his eyes were solely focused on the tigers tail and tiger ears the man was sporting. He also was wearing a pair of sweatpants that were huge on the blonde cook and so he never wore them. The person also wore a green hamaraki, which seemed really tacky and Sanji was going to say something, but he heard a jingle.

He was about to say something about another tiger in here when he noticed that on the tiger ears were three gold earrings. Sanji suddenly felt dizzy, really dizzy. His world began to fade into darkness again.

The last thing he saw were the tiger man’s emerald green cat eyes staring at him with concern and worry. And the last thing he heard was the jingle of the earrings clinking together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn`t as good as the last one   
> I tried


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I`m not gonna write or drabble on why I`ll just sum it up by saying a lots going on in my life at the moment, but I`ll try to update when I can  
> Thanks for sticking with me and being patient

Sanji stared into the dark abyss of his coffee mug that was filled to the brim with dark coffee. He let out a sigh and took a sip of the hot liquid. His brain was having a hard time wrapping around a few things, but one stood out in particular. 

“Who are you?!?!” Sanji shouted as he pointed at the green haired cat man sitting across from him in a rude fashion. He didn`t respond to Sanjis question or even acknowledge it for that matter.

Sanji took another sip of his coffee and glared at the cat man invading his space and making him miss work.

“You know.” Sanji spoke in a relaxed tone and folded one leg over the other, setting his mug down he continued. “I missed work because of you, and because of that I don`t get paid. No money. No food, water, or even a roof over my head.” The greenhead just scratched his head and yawned.

Finishing his coffee the cook stood and placed his mug in the sink along with the untouched drink in front of the cat man. He stretched and felt his bones crack, pulling out a cigarette he sauntered into the other room after placing it behind his ear.

He took the ashtray that was on the table and took it outside on his balcony. He lit the cigarette and wracked his brain for an answer. After the cat began to demand booze he blacked out and then woke to a deadly silent apartment.

_Believing and fully convinced that it was all a bad dream, Sanji swung his legs over the side of his bed and he moved to the kitchen for a fresh cup of coffee. He didn`t get far though as soon as he entered the kitchen he was tackled to the floor by the green haired cat man. Confused and still a bit sleepy Sanji just lay there on the floor with a cat creature sniffing his hands. Once he was convinced the blond wouldn`t hurt him he sat back and stared at the man._

Shortly after he walked back inside he sat down back at the table were the cat man still sat. Said cat man mumbled something barley audible causing Sanji to sit up and stare at him with a confused face. “Huh?” His voice seemed to contation his confusion as well.

“Zoro. Roronoa Zoro is my name…” The green hair-no Zoro turned and looked at the wall as if it was the most fascinating thing at the given time. Sanji unknowingly swallowed hard and paled a bit.

“Well Zoro, you were demanding some booze earlier. How would like some of the best Sake I got.” Sanji was now standing and holding an outstretched hand for the moss head. Zoros face looked like a kid who got what they wanted for Christmas. He nodded slowly and took the cooks hand.

After moving to the kitchen and rummaging through some drawers and cabinets of wine, the blond finally found his one and only bottle of sake. He got it from a client at the Baratie years ago but never found the right time or place to drink it, not to mention he wasn`t a big fan of Japanese rice wine and probably never would be.

He popped the cork and poured some into a wine glass on the counter, not necessarily made for the beverage, but it would do.  Before he had the chance to pick up the filled wine glass it was snatched away from the counter and downed greedily.

“Don`t drink to fast marimo. You`ll throw up all over my floors which I would then need to clean.” Sanji said in a harsh tone as he filled the wine glass that was placed back on the counter and pushed ever so close to him moments ago.

Zoro scoffed and took the refilled glass, drinking it slowly but still fast. Soon the bottle was empty and somehow the green haired man was still standing strong and sober.

Giving the man a once over he looked at the clothes that barley fit on his frame. He glanced to the clock and nodded to himself, it was only 3:18 PM and he was out of his afternoon shift for the day.

“Considering today is Sunday I was thinking we could hit the shopping district and get you a couple pairs of clothing.” Sanji wasn`t suggesting anything he was stating it. They would go shopping and get Zoro new clothes as he has none at the moment and is wearing Sanjis old or unused clothing.

Zoro looked at the blond and then at his almost empty glass, he downed it in one go and stood up.

“I might have a pair of shoes you can borrow, just let me get them and tuck in your tail I`ll get something to cover up your ears…Oh and you`ll need a shirt. Gimmie a minute.” Sanji began to dart around the house from his clothing closet to spare closet and back again to the clothing.

About five minutes or so later he stopped and handed Zoro a pile of things. On top was a white v neck T that was more of a shit shirt than anything and would only be used for messy activities such as painting a house, in other terms the shirt was useless to Sanji and he would never use it. Below it was a black baseball cap with white accents and a pair of white knee high socks. At his feet was an old pair of track shoes that were covered in what Zoro could only hope was mud.

He got dressed and had some difficulty placing on the shoes and so the curly eyebrow blond helped him. He looked like he was going out for a run and didn`t really care about his appearance as a slightly homeless person. His green hamaraki wasn`t coming off as Sanji had already tried to persuade the man, but it only proved to be futile as it was most likely like a security blanket.

After giving Zoro a once over and a thumbs up, Sanji fished his keys out of the empty fruit bowl on the table in the entryway. “We`ll also pick up dinner on the way home so think of something to eat. I`ll make you almost anything you want to eat.”

He let the green haired cat man step out into the hallway first leaving him to stand there awkwardly while Sanji fiddled with the lock and alarm. With a click the door closed and Sanji began to descend the old rusted steps to the parking spots for residents. About a block or two away, parked between a motorbike and white van, was Sanjis blue Subaru looking brand new and ready to drive.

The cook hopped into the driver’s seat and watched as Zoro stood there for a minute observing the vehicle. “Come on. Get in before we run out of daylight.” Sanji slid back into the car as Zoro calmy sat folding his arms across his chest.

Suppressing a laugh Sanji started the car and was pulling out of the spot, his sea breeze air freshener hanging on the mirror swayed violently at the cars sudden movements. He hummed to the song on the radio that played quietly in the car as he made his way through traffic and to the packed shopping mall.

“So I was thinking maybe four tees, four pants, underwear (socks, etc.), shoes, and two pairs of shorts.”Sanji was already parked and was hopping out his vehicle just wanting to go home and think for a bit.  Zoro followed suit as Sanji traversed through the crowds and when Sanji stopped in front of the large store the tiger could only stare in amazement at the large sign and intricate display set up in the glass windows.

Sanji calmly walked in and shouted for someone named Gin. A few minutes a man who looked like he hadn`t sleep in a long long time walked out and shook hands with the curly cook. Upon closer inspection one would notice the beard and slight mustache on his face along with the blue and white headband covering most of his hair. He also wore what seemed to be a custom made sports jacket with a pair of light grayish white sweatpants close enough to match the color of the jacket. He wore his jacket open so the jade colored tee was visible that seemed to be the only other thing that popped out about his outfit besides his red earrings.

They seemed to talk and then the man named gin glanced at Zoro and gave him a once over and then walked away. Sanji walked over and explained how everything was half off according to Gin and so he could get a couple more tees and pants. All the while they were there Zoro couldn`t shake the feeling of not being suspicious of Gin. He seemed skeptical and wary which kept the green head on his toes all during the shopping trip.

An hour later the two were back in the car with shopping bags in the back filled with clothes and a pair of shoes.   

“So about dinner, got any ideas?” Sanjis voice seemed needy and it was probably due to not having a smoke since earlier before they left.

“Onigiri and ale.” The green haired man seemed to gaze out at the scenery escaping before his eyes. Trees scare and cars everywhere as the car moved on the evened out pavement beneath them.

“Then I`ll make seafood pasta. You can have some if you wish too.” Sanji smiled a bit and then resumed to focus on the road ahead of him.

After running to a liquor shop and grocery store, the duo headed home. They parked a bit farther than last time and had to walk five blocks instead of two. Once inside Sanji barked at Zoro to take a shower and so he did while walking away, a pout on his face and slouching a bit too much.

The blond cook took a smoke break as soon as the marimo left his line of sight, he thought things over while out there. Was he really going have to marry her? What was he going to do with cat man? Would his father take everything away from him again? He stubbed out his thoughts when he stepped on his cigarette butt.

He walked back inside and nearly shrieked. Zoro stood there with a towel hanging loosely around the green mossheads neck and no towel hiding his lower half. Not to mention that his hair was dripping wet and dropping buckets of water onto the floor. His tail was also swaying around and shaking water droplets over most things in the room. His ears twitched at the sound of Sanji mimicking a growl he would make when angry. “You-“ He wagged a finger in Zoros direction with his face flushing a slight shade of pink. “Put on something to cover _that_ and dry your hair its soaking my floors!” Zoro tilted his head and looked down at the floor.

He turned and left the room hopefully to cover up and dry up. He mopped up the floor and then cooked dinner and placed it on the table. Zoro had gotten three onigiris all wrapped in nori, one had a pickled plum in it while the others were just rice. He also got a serving of seafood pasta and a cup of ale as requested.

Sanji on the other hand was drinking some black tea, Zoro claims its cough syrup, and had a good couple servings of seafood pasta as well. They talked over simple things such as likes and dislikes or favorites and strengths.  Once Sanji was finished he excused himself and told the cat man that he had to clean the dishes and then go shower before it got too late. He refused to let the other leave and held his hand to the table when the cook went to pick up his glass.

He sighed and one look into Zoros unknowingly begging cat eyes that were wide and bright green sent Sanji straight back to his spot at the table, his face tinted with an almost hidden blush. ‘Why was the stupid cat making me blush and act like a god forsaken highschool girl confessing to her crush’ Was the one thought that kept attacking Sanjis mind while Zoro finished his meal in silence.

Once done he helped Sanji dry the dishes and put them away. By the time Sanji had hopped out of the shower and got changed for bed, he was ready to pass out. So he set his alarm for 6:30 AM and fell back against the bed. He pulled the blankets around him and felt Zoro snuggle up to him his chest pressing against the blonds back with an arm draped around him.

Sanji exhaled a breath and inhaled another. He muttered some words of thought as quietly as possible so Zoro wouldn`t wake, “Damn I could really use a smoke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna make a few things clear for the story  
> -The first chapter took place on a Friday and chapter two took place on Saturday, So this chapter (3) takes place on Sunday  
> -Sanjis work schedule goes as the following:  
> Monday to Friday [Baratie] from 6:30AM to 3:00 PM...a total of 8 and 1/2 hours  
> Saturday and Sunday [Part time shift at convenience store within walking distance from his apartment] from 9:00 AM to 4:00 PM...a total of 7 and 1/2 hours 
> 
> I hope this helps if not I can try to explain in further detail when I get the chance


	4. Chapter 4

Laws office was always busy, except for the time near closing unless it was an emergency case. So why was the place packed to the bone with patients at the time when Sanji went to visit?!

His curled eyebrow twitched and he began to walk into the waiting area only to be stopped and pulled back. He turned around and saw the idiot tiger laying down sleeping right in the doorway. Some woman screamed and pointed at him and another began to take her children and back up away from the cook and big cat. Sanji mumbled some curses under his breath that would make even the toughest sailor blush.

Zoro lazily opened one eye and had no time to act when he saw the heel of a dress shoe about to slam into his head and possibly cave in his skull. The impact sent Zoro, who was trying to stand up and run, fall back on the floor spread out like an eagle. He sprung back up and began to growl loudly, which sent the remaining patients fleeing. Sanji stopped glaring at the orange big cat when he noticed the empty, or nearly empty, waiting area.

He beamed a smile and patted Zoro on the head. “Way to go you mosshead.” Sanji pulled Zoro further into the room by the chain and collar he managed to get around the tiger after hours and HOURS of struggling. After checking Zoro in and telling the woman behind the desk that he wished to speak to Dr. Law, he sat himself in the un-comfy green and blue waiting chairs and let Zoro rest at his feet.

The clock began to tick away and as the time grew down to the last minutes of them being open Law popped his head by and requested for Sanji. “About time Law! Was wondering if you died or some shit.” Sanji said as he passed by Law, a groggy tiger stumbled behind him.

“My death isn`t any of your concern.” Law snidely remarked which almost sent Sanji into a fury. “Listen there’s no need for you to be crude. I just came by to see what you want to do with this.”  Sanji pointed his index finger at the drowsy tiger and Law laughed as he opened one of the examination rooms.

Zoro sat about five feet from the entrance leaving it up to Sanji to get him into the room so the two could talk and hold a real conversation. When he didn`t budge by pulling on the leash and instead laid down the blond got outside of the room and pushed him inside with the help of Law, with the striped tail hitting him every now and then.

Law closed the door behind him and sat in the office chair across the room. As he turned around he replied to Sanjis earlier statement. “And?”  Law spun around on the chair his black glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose a bit.

“You can`t even help me out with this monstrosity? He already destroyed half my apartment and its already a given rule that no pets are allowed, unless approved by the land lord, but still this isn`t my problem?” So he was exaggerating a bit no one would find out unless Zoro told them. Sanji nudged Zoros side at the mention of him and stirred for a second before laying back down onto of the cooks dress shoes.

“I wasn’t the one to get into this mess in the first place. You hit him with the car. I only said I can try to help.” Law spun around so his back was facing them and began to text somebody on his phone. “I suggested you bring him to the zoo or some reservation for tigers, that’s my input and that’s that.” Sanji frowned a bit and scratched his head for ideas.

“You`re right. I`ll look into it, thanks.” Sanji picked up the leash and cursed when he saw the mess of drool on his shoe, he took a paper towel and cleaned it the best he could before calling quits and facing that he would have to buy a new pair soon anyways.

Zoro stood up fast and took one look at Law before turning and staring at the door, Sanji opened it and the tiger basically dragged Sanji out of the room. 

Once sure they were gone Law stood up and walked out of the room and into his office, locking the door before proceeding to open up his messages.

There was one from Kidd and a couple from Shachi and many from Straw Hat. One was new sent only a minute ago and begging to be read.

Law clicked on it and let out a shaky breath. Following the instructions he dialed the number his fingers shaking.

“Yes.”

“I got his information and records from my own sources, but that tiger is definitely the one you’re looking for.” Law let his voice remain steady fearing what would happen if he cracked and let his fear show.

“Excellent. I knew I could count on you Law. I`ll be calling you in a couple days, be prepared to make a move against him then, understood?”

“Yes Doflamingo.”

….

Zoro stared at the knob for minutes, or maybe its been hours, trying to comprehend its mechanisms. He didn`t even want to think of calling over the crazy cook as he would most likely mock him for being dumb and a mosshead.

“Stuck with that?”

Zoro jumped at the calmness of the cooks tone and turned around slowly, eventually he was facing the cook who was bright red. “No!”

Sanji swallowed thickly. “I`ll show you once, since its not good to ponder while naked.” Sanji walked past the green haired man and began to explain to him how the shower knob and shower worked for the seventh time since he was brought in.

“If you need anything else just ask.” Sanji briskly walked out of the room, locking the door from the inside before closing it. He straightened up and slapped his cheeks, he would rather be a dead man than think that Zoro was hot and handsome.

He began to cook dinner upon entering his kitchen, the meal would be a simple pasta coated in homemade alfredo sauce. Just as Sanji was finishing up on the pasta Zoro walked in the room. Without turning around the blond cook began to bark orders at him.

“If you could get two plates and glasses and set them over here that would be nice.” Zoro nodded and began to get the plates and glasses, he set them next to Sanji and stared at the cook watching as he treated the food like a canvas and cooking as an art.

“Smells good.”

Sanji turned and smiled, “This will be the dish that will have you begging for seco-Get some clothes on you dumbass! That towel barely covers anything!” The green haired man looked down and looked back up at Sanji with a puzzling gaze. “Its good that you got the towel on but get some clothes on instead you idiot!” The cook turned and placed the plastic spoon onto the spoon rest and then turned back around, grabbing the tigers hand on the way. He began to drag the man up the stairs and slammed open his door, he stood there for a minute in shock.

The floor could barely be seen amongst the blankets that littered the room. “How many blankets do you got?!” Sanji was fuming as he let go of Zoros hand and marched into the room. “Better yet is this where all the blankets I had keep disappearing to?!” Zoro had stopped listening to the blonds ranting and took a seat in a heap of blankets shaped almost like a fort.

Soon after blondie stormed off into the messy room Zoro was kicked awake. He rubbed the place on his head where he was kicked and glared up at the cook who tossed a green tee shirt and some black sweatpants with a white strip going down both sides at him.

The tiger slipped them on and grumbled complaining that pants were too restricting. He stopped complaining when the cook grabbed his hand again and began to drag him back downstairs. He smiled at Zoro and made up the excuse of ‘I don`t want you to get lost again. Dinner would get cold.’

Talk was exchanged over dinner and in between bites of food, it was casual talk all done so the two would get to know each other a bit better even though its already been a month since he hit the marimo with his car. 

After the meal Zoro excused himself and went to his room. His room was once the guest room and now was being occupied and had no room for guests unless they wanted to room with a cuddly tiger. Sanji stood up and placed the dishes in the sink, wiped down the table, wrapped up the leftovers, and cleaned the dishes.

Once done he had a quick smoke or two out on the balcony, once again the thoughts of the marriage and his father entered his head and began to haunt his thoughts. Sanji yawned suddenly realizing how tired he was, he even decided to postpone his daily shower for another day.

The cook walked back in and walked to his room slowly, turning the lights off downstairs before going upstairs. By the time he changed and got ready for bed it was late already, almost ten PM. He flopped down the mattress and set his alarm.

As he laid on his back he outstretched his right hand to the ceiling, he wanted to get a hold on his life so he wouldn`t have to be in a forced marriage or work like a dog to make a living. He sighed and let his hand fall back down on the bed, rolling over he covered himself with the blankets and drifted off.   

…

When he woke at the usual six AM and went through his morning routine. By the time he was checking his outfit and fixing his tie in the mirror his phone began to vibrate against the dresser.

“Hello…?” The blonds voice was laced with suspicion and interest.

It took a minute but they responded. “Hello. Is this Sanji?”

The cook moved to the bed to take a seat, crossing one leg over the other. “Yes. How may I help you?”

“We would like to inform you that your guardian Zeff is in the hospital after a shooting took place in his establishment this morning.”

Sanjis eyes went wide and he stood up abruptly. “Is he okay?”

There a moment of silence and Sanji dreaded what she would say. “Hes fine. A couple bullet wounds.” Her tone of voice made it sound like anything but fine.

“I`ll be on my way over as soon as possible.”  He hung up before she could responded and dash out of his room, nearly toppling Zoro down.  One look was all it took for the tiger to see the fear in Sanjis eyes. He shook the sleep from him and reached out one hand grabbing the cooks to pull him back and ask questions.

Startled the blond turned and rubbed Zoros head. “I got to go Zoro. My fathers in the hospital, I`ll be home soon.” The slender hand slipped out the calloused and worked one. The green haired man listened as the front door was slammed shut and Sanjis blue Subaru was started rather harshly.

Zoro was left staring out the window in nothing but his sweatpants, he lost his shirt sometime in the night. He turned and headed back towards the cooks room. His cologne was heavy in the air along with the chefs natural scent. He inhaled and shifted into tiger form, climbing onto the bed and rolling in the sheets getting orange and black fur everywhere. Eventually he calmed down and relaxed deciding on taking a nap as a way to await the chefs return. With that decided he curled up against the pillows and dozed off hoping both Sanji and his father were fine.


	5. Chapter 5

“Use a blinker! Shit head!” Sanji was yelling and cursing at the silver car that merged into his lane without no warning whatsoever and nearly crashed into his own vehicle. Pissed, blond stared at the clock, a little over half an hour since the call all because of traffic back on the main streets and ass hats like those who were on the road trying to cause accidents.  

 

When the hospital was in sights Sanji breathed a breath of relief. Hastily he pulled into the garage and after seeing no parking available on the first couple floors he made a quick decision to make a bee line for the top of the garage, anything to just go check on the man geezer and make sure he didn`t keel over yet. Sure enough there was parking everywhere and the cook pulled into a free spot and bolted to the elevators, no phones in the hospital so he`d leave his cell in the car.

 

The receptionist at the main desk was a young woman probably in her mid-twenties with striking auburn hair and golden eyes. He walked up and smiled. “Hi there my lovely lady. I`m looking to see a person named Zeff, if possible.” He used the sweetest tone he could, hoping to mask and hid the fear. She had a light blush tint her cheeks before slowly nodding her head and typing in the information. “Hes in room 703 on the seventh floor.” He thanked her and excused himself.

 

Quickly finding the elevator again, he was all but happy once again. The elevator was all the way on the fifteenth floor and would probably take forever to reach the first again. Taping his foot on the white tiled floor he made a decision and headed for the stairs. Skipping three steps a time he made it to the seventh floor within minutes, but only to the realization that Zeffs room was all the way on the opposite side of where he stood. He face-palmed and shook his head at his luck, knowing that it would only get worse as the day went on.  

 

He stood up straight and took a deep breath before power walking to the room.

 

Once in front of the room he fixed himself by brushing off the imaginary dust on him and fixing his coat and tie. Inhaling another breath he knocked on the wooden door and waited exactly five seconds before entering. Needless to say Zeff looked fine but if that was the case he wouldn`t even be in here, and Sanji really needed a reason for rushing over here like his ass had caught fire.

 

“So you finally visit little eggplant.” Sanji saw the smile on Zeffs face and he felt a bit ashamed for not knowing sooner. He scratched his chin and noticed the scruff there and a thought popped into his head, ‘Probably should have shaved.’

 

“Yeah.” He entered the room fully and closed the door behind him, walking over to Zeff and sitting on the end of the bed. “So why you in here?” Sanji gave Zeff a questioning look that evoked a laugh out of the man.

 

“Just a scratch.”

 

The blond cook gave his father figure a glare, causing the man to sigh and roll his eyes.

“I got shot going out for the newspaper yesterday night.”

 

“Why are you getting newspaper at ni-”

 

“Let me finish what I was saying before you get your panties in a twist boy.” Zeff sat up a bit and started to twist his braided mustache as if that would bring the memories back. “I just got home from work around nine at night and noticed the newspaper stuck in one of my bushes, so I went to get it and instead got a bullet in my side.”

 

Sanji was amazed at Zeffs calmness in the situation.

 

A knock broke through a tense silence that settled in the room, and shortly after a short stocky nurse walked in. She had short curly brown hair that framed her face perfectly, in one hand she held a clipboard while the other rested by her side.

 

“Mr. Zeff.” Her voice was sweet and a bit lower than normal. “Its time to change your bandages.” She turned to Sanji and before she was able to speak he stood, bowing a bit in a respect manner.

Without looking back he waved bye, “Get better soon you shitty geezer we need our boss back.”

 

The walk back to the car seemed shorter and his luck seemed to be back as there was no need to take the stairs and there was no traffic or rude people on the road.

 

After parking his garage in the apartment lot, he arrived back in front of his door. Pulling out his key he opened the door and walked in.      

 

The cook sighed deeply taking off his coat and shoes, though the coat he held in his hands while he neatly placed the shoes on the mat near the door.       

 “Oi.” He saw a light on in the living room and began to walk towards it. As he passed by the kitchen he draped his dress coat, which was in his hands, over the one of the chairs.  

 “Zoro what did I say about leaving the lights o-“ His words died on his tongue at what bestowed him in the living room. Sitting on the couch was Robin, Franky, and Nami while on the floor Chopper sat next to Luffy and Usopp and Brook was in one of the armchairs. They were watching some television show that Sanji had never seen before, but he never really has had time to relax so it was a wonder why he bought a television in the first place.                  

“Hey Sanji.” Luffy whined as he ran up to the tired blond and looked up at him with big eyes. “Why didn`t you tell us you were dating somebody, we would have had to throw a celebration with some of your delicious barbequed meat.” Luffys eyes praticly sparkled at the last word.

“I`m not dating anyone.” Sanji said as he walked past Luffy and sat in the other armchair ignoring a few of the looks the others gave him.

“Oi. Shit cook.” The last person Sanji wanted to see at that moment entered the room in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips, he yawned lazily and entered the room. “Who are these people? They were all gathered outside of the den and the lady with the big bush started yelling claiming that if they didn`t leave she would call the police, so I took them inside and just sat them down. They been waiting since you practically left for the hospital this morning, I took a couple naps to pass time while they entertained themselves.” Zoro walked over lazily to Sanji and sat right beside the armchair he sat in.           

“The lady with the big bush is the landlord you marimo!” Sanji punched Zoro on the head in a friendly manner causing the green haired man to cringe and double over.                                                                         “So.” Nami had leaned forward and was now resting her head in her hands and elbows on her knees, almost in an enticing way. Sanji could tell she wanted to know more about the green haired man, hell they all probably did. “Whos this Zoro? Is it him?” Nami lifted her head and relaxed her arms, she pointed a finger at the man in question as a smirk slowly grew on her face. 

“Yes this is Zoro a childhood friend of mine who is just staying here temporarily until he gets a job.”  Sanji smiled as Nami smirked.

“Is that true Zoro?” The woman was scaring Zoro a bit and so he only nodded.

“Well then we have another question for you cook-san.” It was Robin who spoke this time. “Where is the tiger?” Sanji was sure his jaw had hit the floor and his eyes fell out of his skull.

“Tiger? Why would there be a tiger?” Sanji was nervous and knew it showed through his voice. Robin smiled slyly and pointed a finger at Zoro. “As I was walking back from the ladies room a tiger passed by me and walked into your room. He rolled in your sheets and took a nap.” That was it the jig was up and the news what out. In a desperate attempt to fix this Sanji reached out and began to scratch Zoro behind the ear, sure enough his tiger ears popped out along with his tiger tail.

“Is this the tiger?” The blond said in a deadpanned voice as all eyes were on the green haired tiger human hybrid.

“Zoros a tiger I accidently hit with my car and now hes residing here until better.” Sanji had folded his legs, one over the other and paced his hands on the chair arm tapping excessively.

“Okay.” This time it was Zoro who spoke. “So now you know about me, what about you?” Zoro began to hit his tail on the floor as his ears twitched every so often.

“I`m Nami.” It was the orange haired girl who spoke first, she had her long haired tied back into a ponytail and wore a nice cream long sleeved shirt with some blue jeans and black boots. “I`m a banker.” (Namis twenty)

“I`m Luffy!” A black haired boy shouted. He wore a red sweater with knee length blue shorts and some sandals. The boy known as Luffy had a scar under his left eye and a straw hat on his back. “I`m finishing up high school and then I will conquer the world!” (Luffys seventeen)   

A man laughed in the corner and all eyes turned. “I am Usopp! Legendary man known all over this city.” As he laughed on and on Sanji leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Hes a student in his last year of High School.” Zoro nodded and turned back to look at the African American skinned boy and his unruly curly hair and weirdly long nose. (Usopps seventeen)

“I`m Franky and its SUPER,” He stood up fast and struck a pose with boths arms together thrust into the air and his left hip stuck out. “To meet you!” He was a tall man and had cyan hair that struck a wired pose along with a few star tattoos. “I was the one who did a super job on cook bros car.” Zoro thanked him and apologized after for damaging the car in the first place. (Frankys 32)

The raven haired woman sitting across the room in on the couch next to Franky. She waved and smiled. “Hello Tiger-san I`m Robin.” She wore a navy blue turtle neck along with some black jeans that fit nice, to top it off she had some black boots. “I work at the library and helped Sanji with learning more about tigers.” She smiled even more to the point that it scared Sanji a bit. (Robins 27)

A small boy wearing a pink sweater and some blue jeans sauntered over to Zoro, his hands were placed on Zoros crossed knees as he stared up into the green haired mans eyes. “I`m Tony Tony Chopper and am in med school.” He had dark skin and wore a pink top hat with a white cross on it. “Have you met Law?” Chopper asked excitedly and Zoro only nodded a bit unsure. (Chopper is 14)

“Looks like I`m last.” A tall man stood, a cane in one hand and a tea cup in another. “I`m Brook and I run a music shop down near the square.”  He had dark skin and an afro with a small yet long top hat resting on it, somehow it defied gravity. He wore a suit with a cravat and had some John Lennon glasses with bead chains on the side. (Brook is 48)

There was silence for a moment before Sanji stood. “Well since you all came here when I can assume you’re busy. How does dinner sound?” Cheers rose from Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp while Robin giggled and Nami smiled. Franky struck the pose from earlier while shouting SUPER and Brook was laughing at some joke he cracked.

Zoro watched for a moment enjoying the bliss of what it felt to have friends.

“Zoro!” Sanji was now beside him and pinching his cheeks. “Come on I need your help in the kitchen.” The green haired man looked up and met Sanjis eyes causing him to blush a shade of pink and turn away. With a smile on his face Zoro stood and followed the blond into the kitchen while seven pairs of eyes were on them.

Later for dinner they had some exquisite meat dish alongside a salad and some pasta. The food was amazing and only Sanji could make it that way. Throughout the entire meal talk was exchanged along with food being stolen and laughter so loud they got a warning from the landlord.

When everyone was gone Sanji said the dishes could wait and instead went to bed. Only then did the cook notice the ornage fur all over his bed. Instead of being furious he just shrugged ns lazily changed into his night clothes. Settling down for the night and soon sleeping. Zoro entered around five minutes later and shifted into tiger form.

He climbed on the bed careful enough not to wake Sanji and curled up close to the man.  

(Sanji is 20)

(Zoro is 23)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back to school  
> Good Luck everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback, positive or negative, so tell me what you think so far


End file.
